The present invention relates generally to hanger assemblies for perforated vertical supports, and more particularly relates to mounting backs for such hanger assemblies.
This invention relates to a hanger assembly for supporting articles on a vertical support such as a perforated panel of the type commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cPegboard.xe2x80x9d Such an assembly includes a hanger or hook adapted to project outwardly from the vertical support and adapted to hold merchandise. In most hanger assemblies, the hook is adapted to be releasably attached to the panel by a mounting bracket having a pair of horizontally spaced fingers or pegs which extend through holes in the pegboard. The pegs are typically L-shaped, and extend inwardly and upwardly such that the hanger assembly must be tilted upwardly to insert the pegs into the holes. Once the upturned portion of the pegs are inserted into the holes, the assembly may be rotated downwardly so that the hook projects outwardly from the vertical support.
Unfortunately, while such hanger assemblies have achieved much commercial success, they are not without their limitations. It can often be difficult to install the hanger assemblies immediately below other product display devices such as shelves, crossbars, wire bins and baskets, or even other hanger assemblies which can obstruct vision and make mounting the hanger difficult. Since the mounting backs must be tipped upwardly and since hooks are relatively long, significant space is required above the assembly to mount the assembly to a vertical support.
One embodiment of the invention provides a mounting bracket for mounting a display hook to a vertical support having regularly spaced apertures. The mounting bracket generally comprises a plate having a front surface constructed to attach the display hook thereto, and a pair of laterally spaced prongs connected to the plate for attaching the plate to the vertical support via the apertures. Each of the prongs has a first portion extending rearwardly from the plate and a second portion extending downwardly from the first portion. The second portion of each prong has a vertical height less than or equal to a diameter of the apertures, so that the bracket may be attached to the vertical support without any rotation or tilting of the bracket and display hook. Further, an interior chamber is defined by the rear surface of the plate and the inner surfaces of the first and second portions of the prongs. The interior chamber has a horizontal width less than or equal to the thickness of the vertical support such that the rear and inner surfaces firmly engage the vertical support and attach the mounting bracket thereto.
According to more detailed aspects of this embodiment of the invention, the horizontal width of the chamber is between about 0.230 to about 0.235 inches. The horizontal width is less than the thickness of the vertical support, and the prongs compress the vertical support when attached thereto. According to another aspect, an upper portion of the plate extends above the inner surface of the first portion of the prongs to provide rotational stability. Preferably, the prongs are integrally formed with the plate and positioned adjacent a top edge of the plate. The bracket is preferably stamp formed from sheet metal.
In a related embodiment, the mounting bracket further comprises a second pair of laterally spaced prongs structured similarly to the first pair of prongs but vertically spaced therefrom. Like the first pair of prongs, the inner surfaces of the first and second portions of the second pair of prongs define a second chamber for receiving the vertical support therein. Preferably, a lower portion of the plate extends below the inner surfaces of the first portions of the second pair of prongs to provide rotational stability. More preferably, the lower portion of the plate extends below the second portions of the second pair of prongs.
In another embodiment of the invention, a mounting bracket is provided for mounting a display hook to a vertical support having regularly spaced apertures. The mounting bracket generally comprises a plate having a front surface constructed to attach the display hook thereto, and a first and second pair of laterally spaced prongs connected to the plate for attaching the plate to the vertical support via the apertures. The first pair of prongs is vertically spaced above the second pair of prongs. Each prong has a first portion extending rearwardly from the plate and a second portion extending downwardly from the first portion. The first portion of each prong extends rearwardly a distance less than or equal to the thickness of the vertical support for secure attachment. The second portion of each prong has a vertical height less than or equal to a diameter of the apertures so that the bracket may be attached to the vertical support without any rotation or tilting of the bracket and display hook.
According to more detailed aspects of this embodiment, a rear surface of plate lies generally flush with vertical support. Each prong includes an inner surface that firmly engages the vertical support. Preferably, the first portion of each prong extends a horizontal distance less than the thickness of the vertical support, and the prongs compress the vertical support when attached thereto.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.